Equestria Girls: Grand Galloping Graduation
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: 'Surviving High School is the easy part. Finishing it is the hard part!" Sunset Shimmer has no clue what to do after graduating! Rainbow Dash cracks under pressure with the finals. Looks like they need help from an unlikely outside source. Can the two overcome the tasks before the big day? WARNING: Flash Sentry abuse! Rated Teen for abuse, swearing and suicidal thoughts
1. Some Suicidal Struggle for Sunset

**Good Evening Students!**

 **This is my second Equestria Girls fanfic, and sequel to A Loyal Laugh. If you don't feel like reading that or don't like the idea of Pinkie Pie X Rainbow Dash, have no worries, it's only mentioned and has little to no fluff about it. So it's a story on it's own. (Which is why the Prom segment was cut!)**

 **Yes, some ideas are based on 'Twilight VS Twilight' by seniorcopycat**

 **Disclaimer: If I worked for Hasbro, they would fire me for canonly shipping Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash**

 **CAUTION: Minor Rainbow Rocks spoilers and suggestive suicide ahead, you have been warned!**

* * *

 **Equestria Girls: Grand Galloping Graduation**

 **Part 1: Some Suicidal Struggle for Sunset**

 **Thursday, May 21- 3:00 pm**

The school bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Everybody quickly scattered throughout the school. The human six easily met in front of the horse statue, which is used as a permanent portal to Equestria and back! The six guarded to side where the portal was at, so nobody would accidentally enter.

"I'm telling you Pinkie, I'll be fine during the finals tomorrow," Rainbow Dash sad to her friends.

"Are you sure," Pinkie asked her best friend.

"We know how bad you did on that one research paper thanks to Scootaloo's gossiping," Applejack said, referencing the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic (Haven't read it, but that's what the wikia is for).

"I'll be fine, girls," Rainbow Dash smirked with confidence.

She looked over and saw that Pinkie Pie was still concerned. "Peace of cake," Rainbow Dash sighed, while looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

As she said that, her friends looked at her in concern. After a long silence, Rainbow Dash decided to change the subject. "So, I'm planning on joining the Wonderbolts Air force after High School," Rainbow Dash started.

"Great idea! Of course I'm going to be an official clown and party planner," Pinkie Pie bounced with glee.

Sunset nervously stepped back, careful not to fall into the open portal. She had no idea what she wanted to do after High School Ever since the start of the month, she felt uneasy about her future. All she wanted since she arrived in the human realm was power. That plan fell down the drain back in September, ever since being defeated by Twilight.

She was hoping that the Rainbooms would last longer; so she would have more time to think her future over. The band only lasted a few months after The Battle of the Bands. They struggled to get gigs setup, so they canceled the band as a whole.

Applejack just smiled at her friends. "Isn't it obvious what I'm going to do? I'm going to continue to run the family farm with Macintosh and Apple Bloom," Applejack said.

"I'll... just volunteer.. at the Humane's Society until... I get my degree as a Veterinarian," Fluttershy whispered.

"Well, I have fashion ideas that'll keep my pockets filled for years," Rarity said with pride.

The five girls turned to Sunset, all having smiles on their faces. Sunset gulped, as if she knew what was next. "What about you," Applejack asked.

"What about me," Sunset nervously mummbled.

"What are your plans after finals tomorrow," Applejack added.

Sunset sighed, before saying, "I haven't got a clue, actually."

"Everything's happening so fast now. After Friday, what'll happen to my first and only friendship that I just made like 9 months ago," Sunset Shimmer softly questioned.

"Ah, don't be like that, Sugarcube," Applejack softly said while patting Sunset Shimmer on the back.

"No matter where we end up after the KRBY test tomorrow, we'll still be together! That's what phones, emails and other social media is for," Rarity said, trying to comfort her.

"I guess so, girls. I just need to lie my head and this through," Sunset sighed.

"Rarity! Let's go already," Sweetie Belle's voice called out.

Rarity and Applejack turned to see their young Freshmen sisters, along with Scootaloo, waiting to be taken home. The two older sisters said goodbye to their friends, before leaving with their younger sisters.

* * *

 **Thursday, May 21, 4:00 pm**

Sunset Shimmer was walking on the sidewalk. She held her head down as she continued to walk home. She was half way here, as she trotted past the park. Suddenly, her face was smacked head on by a football. As she held her left cheek in pain, she saw a few boys walk up to her. She looked over and saw Bulk, Flash and Mac staring down at her. Mac scooped up the football and handed it to Bulk.

Flash was frowning down at her. "Want are you doing," Flash huffed.

"I was walking home," Sunset protested.

"You better," Flash growled, before raising his left hand.

Flash Sentry then bitch slapped Sunset Shimmer, making her fumble down on her rear. Sunset began crying, as she scrambled back home. She seemed to have a cut on her cheek thanks to the football.

"Was that really called for," Mac said to Flash.

"After pushing us around for over three years. She was a bitch. She deserved it," Flash huffed, before leading Bulk and Mac towards the fields.

* * *

 **Thursday, May 21, 8:45 pm**

Sunset Shimmer then sat at her computer desk. She lived inside a small dusty apartment. It was all she could afford when she arrived in the human realm, thanks to saving money for a Daring Do book. The bits in the pony realm transferred into a good amount of cash while transferring into the portal.

She was trying to study up for the KRBY test tomorrow. In order to graduate, she had to pass this test. She had out all her notebooks of her Senior year, and glanced through all of her notes. She didn't have any family to scold her for her bad grades, but she was an honor student anyway. If she wanted to rule the school, of course she had to prove she was smarter. Thanks to her previous guidance under Princess Celestia, she was gifted naturally in studying; just like Twilight.

She just wanted to forget all about Flash Sentry's harsh actions to her. She then got up and headed to the fridge for a snack. She managed to feed herself and keep the bills up to date, thanks to her past of stealing lunch money. She also had a part time job as a library assistant. It's not much, but whatever works.

She was about to grab herself a sample of Pinkie's marble cake she gave her, when suddenly she heard loud crying. The crying seemed to be coming from right outside her apartment.

This caused Sunset Shimmer to investigate. As soon as Sunset left her bedroom, she saw the source of the crying. It was from a red German human. His hair was black, short and spiked up forward on all sides.

The mysterious boy was sitting on a balcony rail, staring at the full moon. He continued to firmly sit on the balcony rail, while crying.

"I- I can't do it, shit," he whispered through his tears.

Sunset Shimmer cautiously walked up to him. "Hey, don't do it," Sunset called to him.

"What's the point," the boy said as he stopped crying for a bit.

Sunset Shimmer took this time to time to sit on the balcony with the boy. The balcony was on the fourth floor, and below it was hard pavement. Jumping would lead to serious injury and death.

Sunset allowed him to cry for a bit.

"Life's hard, huh," Sunset sighed. The boy wipped his nose, before ranting.

"You have no idea! You try having Ms. Glimmer as your homeroom and history teacher! It's non-stop lectures about fascism and World War 2," he growled.

"Yeah, some teachers can be tough," Sunset whispered.

The boy took a deep breath. "I'm not jumping, you know? I have a sister to take care of. She's the only one that cared for me during my past 4 years of school! Ugh, I just want to get it over with already," he said.

"By the way, I'm Scopeclipse," the boy said.

"I' Sunset Shimmer. I've never seen you around CHS, you must go to Crystal High then," Sunset replied.

"Yeah! Besides Principle Cadence and Coach Armor, the entire school is filled with sick bastards! Have you been smacked around," Scopeclipse ranted.

"Actually, yeah. Just today," Sunset said, with a soft moan, as she thought of Flash's abuse earlier.

"Take that, times a dozen more bastards, every single day," Scopeclipse huffed.

"That's harsh."

"I better go, Sunny Shine is possibly heading to bed now," Scopeclipse said, as he carefully got off the balcony.

He then walked down the hall. Sunset got off, too and looked over at him.

"You're not going to study for the KRBY test tomorrow," Sunset questioned.

"I can pass without trying! That's how bad Crystal High is," Scopeclipse huffed.

With that, he left her sight. Sunset Shimmer gone back inside her apartment, and continued to study.

"I'll be fine," Sunset whispered as she took a seat back at her computer desk.

"I'll just volunteer at different jobs, until finding a true passion," Sunset finished.

* * *

 **To be continued... next time: A Rough Road for Rainbow**

 **What? You thought I was going to ship Flash and Sunset again? NOPE! That was just something extra for Valentine's only... *braces self for actual Flash fans***

 **Yes, 'Hassen Mana' cameod in this, BUT his real birth name is Scopeclipse. Make your pick on which name you prefere, it's all the same. It'll just differ between each version. Ms. Glimmer was his homeroom and history teacher? No wonder he's corrupted! Note, I wasn't pushed around in school THAT MUCH, I'm just making it more dramatic.**

 **Cut: Starlight being a counselor at Crystal High, because Cadence the principal would easily fire her. Prom segment was also cut, to shorten my Pinkie Dash and I would HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!**

 **Good Night!**


	2. A Rough Road For Rainbow

**Good Evening Students!**

 **NOT TRYING TO BOAST, What if I told you, I passed High School, without trying? The homework hardly cost my grade, I barely studied, and just only did Essays and tests and I was fine... Of course, it all depends on your school, but I wouldn't recommend not trying! Why? Because now I feel like I learned NOTHING (besides History)!**

 **Disclaimer: If I worked for Hasbro, guilty, I would try to make Equestria Girls have a one season spin-off... oh well, that's what fanfiction is for (I'm too loyal to go on FIMfiction, except for that one time as a promise.)**

* * *

 **Equestria Girls: Grand Galloping Graduation**

 **Part 2: A Rough Road for Rainbow**

 **Thursday, May 21, 9:00 pm**

Rainbow Dash was still awake and studying. Well, she was trying to focus. On her desk, she had her math book open, but she was too busy fiddling around with her pencil. She quickly took a glance at chapter 13. On the page, it showed some crazy equations about circles.

"Since when do I need to know this shit," the cyan human huffed.

Rainbow Dash violently flipped through the pages and stopped on a random page. She glanced over the Algebra. It was some advanced equations over entrepreneurship. Rainbow Dash just sighed as she looked at an equation that she had to memorize for the KRBY finals in the morning.

"Pinkie should know this over her bakery sales, but why the hell would I need this? I'm going to the Wonderbolts Air Force for crying out loud!"

Rainbow Dash gave up as she scooted out from her computer desk. Rainbow Dash got bored, so she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She held her cellphone to her ear and heard it ring a few times.

The phone clicked, and some man was on the opposite end.

"Hello, you have reached Freddy's Twenty-Four Pizza Delivery service," the phone guy said.

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief, and said, "I'll take a small bacon hamburger pizza!"

Rainbow Dash gave her address, before hanging up. She went on her bed and played her Xbox while waiting for her pizza.

 **Thursday, May 21, 9:22 pm**

The doorbell rung throughout the house. Rainbow Dash turned of her Xbox, before walking to the front door. She opened the door and saw a human in the form of Soarin! This was the first time she ever saw Soarin, in human form.

"Here's your pizza, beautiful," Soarin said, holding the box of small pizza.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash slowly said.

She felt weird inside, as she paid Soarin for the pizza. Rainbow Dash closed the door before taking her pizza she ordered from Freddy's to her room.

Rainbow Dash quickly took out a slice of her bacon hamburger pizza. She hopped it would take her mind off Soarin, so she could remember she's with Pinkie. She finished her slice, before turning back to her math book which she still had on her computer desk.

"Needed brain food," she muttered.

Rainbow Dash sat back and reviewed her Algebra, while snacking on her pizza from Freddy's. While having 'brain food', she managed to focus on her math. She was still in Algebra thanks to being held back in the class.

 **Thursday, May 21, 10:00 pm**

The entire main humans, except Rainbow Dash, were now sleeping. Rainbow Dash had her box of empty pizza thrown by the side of her bed. The human element of loyalty swiftly closed her Algebra book.

"I'll be fine on math, I hope," Rainbow Dash prayed.

Her father, Rainbow Blaze, yawned as he walked into her room. "Hey Dash, still studying, eh," Rainbow Blaze asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head at her father. "Yeah, just got finished with math. I'm going to study some reading and English, next," Rainbow Dash stated with honestly.

"OK then. Good luck on the KRBY test tomorrow," Rainbow Blaze said, before going back to bed.

"Night," Rainbow Dash said,

She then looked around her room. She needed some material to study for her English exam tomorrow. That's when Rainbow Dash saw a Daring Do book on a shelf. On the shelf laid 13 volumes of Daring Do books. Rainbow Dash smirked as she picked up a random book.

She jumped onto her bed with it, and read the title out loud. "Daring Do and the Last Crusade"

"My favorite," Rainbow Dash beamed.

Rainbow Dash opened the book to the disclaimer and saw that the book was based on real events, something she never knew. In the human realm, no one knew YK Yearling's secret. "Great, this could help with History, too!"

So, Rainbow Dash began to read the book. At first, she was reading it normally. A few moments later, she began to observe how sentences and paragraphs are made. She learned how much verbs and pronouns mattered for the first time. She got sidetracked and spent all night reading!

 **Friday, May 22, 7:15 am**

Rainbow Dash was lying on her bed. She had 'Daring Do and The Temple of Doom' lying flat open on her face. The sun was shining bright, as her father walked into her room.

"Um, Dash, your going to be late," Rainbow Blaze shouted.

"Not again," Rainbow Dash grumbled.

She grabbed her pencil and books to turn in, before rushing out the door. "See ya, later," she said.

"Good luck," her father called.

 **Friday, May 22, 7:25 am**

Rainbow Dash used her agility to turn in her books. Rainbow Dash heavily yawned, before looking at the water fountain. Nobody drinks from the water fountain, but there's a trick you can do with it to keep yourself awake. Rainbow Dash went over to the water fountain, and turned on the water. The water squirted high, before leaning her head down. She allowed the disgusting water into her eyes for a seconds.

She rubbed her eyes, as the disgusting water was absorbed into her eye sockets. Rainbow Dash then noticed a note on her locker. She rushed over to her locker, and saw the note read, 'Your breakfast is in here.'

Rainbow Dash's stomach growled as she quickly opened her locker. The locker was empty, except for the pink cupcake. Rainbow Dash immediately knew who it was from, as she quickly gobbled up her breakfast cupcake.

Rainbow Dash used her agility to go inside her homeroom classroom, just as the late bell rung. The human element of loyalty sat in her seat, as Cheerilee gone over the classic rules for the KRBY test. Cheerliee then passed out the test booklets, and allowed the Seniors to begin their test.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, before turning to the first page of the Algebra section. She had the entire school day to work on the KRBY test. She easily focused thanks to the surprise breakfast that Pinkie Pie gave her. Once you finish your KRBY test, you are free to go home early.

 **Friday, May 22, 11: 55 pm**

The bell rung for lunch time. Rainbow Dash had her head laying down on her desk. She sprung awake at the sound of the bell. She looked around and saw that over half of her homeroom class had already finished their KRBY tests. Rainbow Dash quickly headed towards the cafeteria.

The cocky cyan human rushed into line. She grabbed a lunch tray, and went over to the Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake served her some macaroni and corn puffs. Rainbow Dash grabbed her a milk carton, before punching in her lunch number. She then walked over to her regular lunch table.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The Senior classmen were reduced to only a few. Macintosh, Trixie and Rarity were gone, due to finishing their KRBY test early.

"Did Rarity rush or something," Applejack questioned.

"It's not like her to finish early," Applejack continued.

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said, with a slight yawn.

Fluttershy had the fruit salad for lunch. She picked up the breadsticks, before sneaking them in her backpack. She always kept Angel the bunny with her inside it. So, Angel began to munch silently on the breadsticks. Six years she had kept her animals hidden in her backpack, and no teacher has gotten on to her about.

"Hey Fluttershy, how does your parents think about you taking your pets to school everyday," Sunset Shimmer innocently asked.

Fluttershy smiled as she zipped up her backpack. "Oh, about that, my parents-," Fluttershy whispered.

She was interrupted, as Derpy shouted something obnoxious. The entire cafeteria turned to the oddball.

"I'm going to become a nurse," Derpy shouted from somewhere in the lunchroom.

The Crusaders, whom were Freshman, looked at Derpy in confusion.

The main humans gone back to their small chat, but Derpy made them forget that Fluttershy was finally going to talk about her family. Applejack took a sip of her apple juice, before saying, "All I have left is the essay, and then I can go home."

"I.. Only just finish Algebra and science! I still... have my reading and essay to do," Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Don't pressure yourself, Sugarcube. You still have a few hours. You'll be fine," Applejack replied.

"Explain to me how the KRBY's go again," Sunset Shimmer asked.

This caused her friends to give her strange looks. "What? I wasn't really paying attention during my reign of terror, once again sorry for that," Sunset asked.

"Easy, after we take the KRBY finals, the staff grades it, and we'll get our invitation to graduation a week later! If we don't get an invitation to the graduation party, we can either contact the school or take Senior year all over again," Pinkie Pie greatly explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rainbow Dash added.

Sunset absorbed the information as she ate some macaroni.

 **Friday, May 22, 12:30 pm**

The bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. The students now had 5 minutes to get back to class. Every grade, besides Seniors, went to their next block class. The Seniors got up and walked back to their homeroom class to finish their KRBY finals. As Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were exiting the cafeteria, the party human turned to her best friend.

"You'll do fine. Just pass the test and then we can party," Pinkie Pie shouted, before bouncing away.

Rainbow Dash smiled before walking back to Cheerilee's class. She opened the door to her class, and saw that Trixie was already sitting down. Trixie waved around her pencil like it was a wand.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie... chooses the letter C," Trixie commanded before circling in her answer.

Rainbow Dash scolded her a bit, before sitting down in her desk. She began her English section of her test. Thanks to her being an 'egghead', she managed to easily sweep past the English section. The only hard part was going to be her writing an essay, without the use of internet or Copy-Paste.

 **Friday, May 22, 2:30 pm**

Rainbow Dash closed her test booklet and slammed it on her desk. She looked up, and saw that she was the last student in her homeroom class to finish her KRBY test. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, before getting up from her seat. She handed over her test booklet to Ms. Cheerilee, before leaving. Even after leaving the room, she had butterflies in her stomach.

Rainbow Dash left the High School and was relieved to finally get some fresh air. In the distance she saw Flash Sentry staring at her. Flash huffed as he walked away.

"You just got done? I expected more from a top athlete," Flash teased.

"Well sorry, I decided to take my time! I also took a quick nap during the test," Rainbow Dash said.

"What is with you and sleeping," Flash huffed.

"What is with you, bumping into things," Rainbow Dash jokingly replied.

Flash gave her a dirty look and shouted, "I do not bump into things!" After he said that, he continued to walk, but slammed into light pole.

After smacking head first into the light pole, he collapsed onto his rear. He was dizzy while sitting on the pavement. Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie were waiting by the Wondercolt statue, when they saw Flash Sentry get knocked down.

"Is he going to be alright," Sunset asked as the two girls went up to Rainbow Dash.

"He'll be fine," Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"I can't feel my face," Flash muttered, but the girls didn't hear him.

* * *

 **Why I DON'T SHIP Rainbow X Soarin- I have no idea who the buck he is...**

 **To Be Concluded- Curtain Call for a Certain Ceremony**

 **There! You got justice with Rainbow Dash, that should make up for me doing... you know what to her in Pasta With Creeps.**

 **Another downside to passing WITHOUT TRYING... a LOW GPA, that I don't think any college would accept. I could try, but due to me not trying, I have no clue what to go for! (I'm able to homeschool teach my sister, thanks to internet! BUT I don't want to be a teacher for a real career, so it'll do for now)**

 **Cut: Instead of Pizza, she was going to call Pinkie, but who calls their girlfriend late at night? (Don't answer that! I have no experience and am up past midnight PMing on fanfiction. net) WHAT? You never called for pizza at nine'o-clock at night? Rarity finished her test early, because I forgot about her while listing the main humans. (How can I forget the pony that I named my puppy after?!)**

 **Good Night!**


	3. Curtain Call for a Certain Ceremony

**`Good Evening Students!**

 **Here's the moment you've been waiting for, I think! The finale for the girls to graduate High School. If I was in charge of the spin-off I want, the graduation would be the series finale... but of course this is fanfiction rules, and I have some other plans for Equestria Girls!**

 **My dad may tease e about watching the show, but he did make a point when saying "This movie about them being humans... is only so they can compete with that Monster High thing!"**

 **Great point, and truth is I tried watching ONE Monster High movie with my sister, and didn't like it, but that is entirely YOUR choice, folks!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Who the buck at Hasbro writes fanfiction?!**

 **Equestria Girls: Grand Galloping Graduation**

 **Part 3: Curtain Call for a Certain Ceremony**

 **Wednesday, May 27, 6:00 am**

That morning, Applejack and Applebloom were up bright and early, even during the Summer. Farmers are used to waking up early and working until late at night. The two sisters were walking around the garden as their grandma was cooking them breakfast.

"So, you are really here to stay," Applebloom asked.

"That's right, this farm is like a family business. I couldn't imagine doing anything else," Applejack said to her sister, with a bright smile.

"I guess I want to stay here, too," Applebloom said, still unsure.

"Hey don't pressure yourself, if you want to remain a farmer or not! You'll still be family, either way!" Applejack said, trying to comfort her sister.

 **Wednesday, May 27, 10:00 am**

Rainbow Dash was too busy sleeping. Meanwhile, the Senior students of Canterlot High was up and waiting for the mail. They just took their KRBY finals test last week, and they would get an invitation to go to graduation, if they passed.

As AppleBloom was helping Macintosh plow the fields, Applejack walked towards the mailbox. She reached into the mailbox and pulled out 2 enclosed envelopes. One for her brother, Macintosh, and one for her.

Soon nearly every Senior student received their invitation to go to graduation.

 **Wednesday, May 27, 12:00 pm**

Rainbow Dash was heavily sleeping, still. She really shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Xbox.

"Gilda," she softly said while dreaming.

She then slowly yawned and opened her eyes. As she stood up, she quickly rubbed her eyes.

"What was that dream about? Something about Gilda," Rainbow Dash yawned.

She was too tired to make the connection. She looked over at her bedroom clock and saw that it was already noon. The thought of Gilda quickly erased from her mind, as she rushed out of her bedroom. In the living room, she went up to her pet turtle, Tank's, aquarium.

Rainbow Dash grabbed some crickets and placed it in his bowl. Tank slowly began to eat his food. The loyal human element left her turtle to eat in peace. Her stomach growled, so she went in the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter sandwich.

She sat on the couch and chewed on her sandwich. As she ate her lunch, she casually looked at her pet turtle eating his crickets.

 **Wednesday, May 27, 12:10 pm**

Rainbow Dash quickly finished her sandwich. She licked the peanut butter off her fingers, before getting up to check the mailbox. She felt relieved as she pulled out a letter addressed to her. She ripped open the letter and her eyes widened at the false certificate. She had to go to the real ceremony to get her real diploma.

"I spent over three thousand fanfictions and 113,880 hours of my life to receive a piece of paper and a handshake," Rainbow Dash moaned.

 **Monday, June 1, 2:45 pm**

Most of the Seniors of Canterlot High were now gathered around the front of the gymnasium. Most of them wanted to go in, receive their diploma, and get on with their lives. There was tons of chatter in the background.

"I'm so nervouscited!" Pinkie shouted.

"You do know that's not a real word, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sunset Shimmer was the most nervous. "I'm still not sure about this." Sunset said.

"You made it this far, you'll be fine, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

Meanwhile, Rarity was feeling uneasy in her graduation gown. She was scratching at her neck. "This stinky thing is so itchy," Rarity complained.

 **Monday, June 1, 3:00 pm**

A few minutes later, the gym doors opened, making everybody scrabble inside and sit on the bleachers. The students and staff sat on the left side of the gym, with spectators and parents sitting on the right side. Principle Celestia and Luna stood in the middle of the gym. Celestia began calling out names, as Luna handed out the diplomas.

 **Monday, June 8, 12:00 pm**

In the very next week, Sunset Shimmer was with Pinkie Pie inside the Sugarcube Café. The two were baking 2 chocolate cakes.

"So Fluttershy and that Discord guy, really wanted to get two cakes instead of one," Sunset Shimmer asked as she placed some frosting on the cake.

"Yeah, something about that Discord guy wanting to be _crazy,"_ Pinkie said.

As Sunset Shimmer placed a cake inside the oven, she smiled back at Pinkie. "Thanks again for this part time job. I need more experience if I'm ever going to find a calling in my new life."

"Sure thing, I do need the company while Rainbow Dash is gone for the Summer for flight camp," Pinkie said, referencing to Rainbow Dash training to joing the Airforce.

* * *

 **Wait, if Twilight's crown got stolen at night, why was it day during the human realm when Fluttershy found it?! But when she goes to the portal the second time, it's day in both realms! PLOT ERRORS FOR THE WIN! I also don't know why most were shocked at the ending of Rainbow Rocks with 2 Twilight's, when Pinkie clearly said there was a Twilight in the human realm as she was signing up to be a nominee.**

 **Cut: I WAS going to place in Gilda and Discord, as visible, but I couldn't get it to fit right! Oh well, maybe next time we'll see Gilda/Discord in the human realm**

 **Good Night!**


End file.
